digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon D-Destiny
Digimon D-Destiny is a fan-fic writen by Truewolf28 and ilstated by Wh!te$tar about an evil empira that has take over 80% of the digital world and the seven great deamond lords and the dark-digimon tamer who have unlesed and controlling and evil virus and the only way of distroy the virus once and for all is the new digidesten they must use the power of the destiny symbold a group of ancient symbnols with have great powers and keep the digital world in perfect peace but because of the virus's out braket and the Millennium Empirea has forced chaos to brake loss Series *Digimon D-Destiny series 1 A New world *Digimon D-Destiny series 2 hero's of the new dawn Ten years after the data squad close's the digigate an evil Ancient virus called the DDCA viurs (doms day critcal arc virus) the royal knight and Digimon Sovereigns do not have the power to defeet it so they made several digivies and each one has the power of the Destiny symbol and so the royal kights sent the digivices to the human world and the digimon sovereigns chose the DigiDestined and so they just sat there and wait. TWO WORLDS. ONE DESTINY. THE FIGHT FOR SURVIEAL. THE MILLENNIUM EMPIREA IS COMING. LOSING IS NOT A OPTION New DigiDestined *'Matthew "Matt" Damon and Dorumon' aged 15. Marcus and Kristy Damon cousin. Matt is like the leder of the group and he does't know when to give up making it a good thing sometimes and a bad sometimes and also act a lot like his older cousin Marcus Damon. Destiny symbol Light. *'William "Will" Jackson and Agumon' age 15. Will is the brains of the group and when Matt gets every one lost Will can always tell whitch direction they are heading in. Destiny symbol Fire. *'Raymond "Ray" Jackson and Veemon' age 16. Ray is Will's older brother and is often found trying to take Matt's place as leader. Destiny symbol Wind. *'Ellen Damon and Impmon' age 15 Ellen is Matt's fraternal twin sister and is ofter causeing bigger trouble when it comes to fighting the enemy. Destiny symbol Darkness. *'Richard "Rich" Artson and Gomamon' age 14. Rich is the youngest of the group and the joker of the group. Destiny symbol Water. *'Amy Primeson and Dracomon' aged 16 a unknown girl that seems to know a lot a bout the past of the digital world. Destiny symbol Legands. Amy is also an ariest. villans The Millennium Empirea leaders ' *'MoonMillenniummon Moonmillenniumon is the wisest out of the three millennium brothers *'Millenniummon' Millenniummon is the youngest out of the three millennium brothers *'ZeedMillenniummon' ZeedMillenniummon is the oldest and most powerfull out of the three millennium brothers *'Genarals ' *'Lucemon' (as the story goes on lucemon digivoles to chaos mode and the shadowlord mode) *'Marsmon' *'MaloMyotismon' Comanders *'Golemon'-Destert region (Digivloes to skullgreymon and then blackwargreymon) *'EmperorGreymon'-volcano and mountain region *'Surfimon'-ice region *'HiAndromon'-city region *'Argomon (Ultimate)'-swamp region ( digivoles to Argomon Mega) *'Halsemon'-jungle region Halsemon was defeeted by series 1 chapter 12 *'SaberLeomon'-feild region *'ChaosGallantmon'-Shadow region *'Varodurumon'-sky region Varodurumon was defeeted by series 1 chapter 18 Dark-Digimon Tamers and the Demond Lord Army *'Alice Winchester and FanBeemon' Alice is the leader of the dark-digimon tamrs and was the first dark-digimon tamrs *'Duke Anderson and Bearmon' Duke in a way is Matt's rival and in a way helps him master the DESTINY HYPER CHARGE *'Samatha Primeson and Vi-Elecmon' age 17.Samatha is Amy Primeson's half-sister and when there digimon fight the battle get more like a family fight *'Lucas Victors and Hyokomon' *'David voltson and Bolgmon' age 15. Bolgmon is david's partner and is a double agent for david by infaltrating the The Millennium Empirea city region Digimon leaders *'Leviamon' *'Daemon' *'Belphemon Rage Mode' *'Barbamon' *'Beelzemon' *'Ogudomon' characters pic give a spical thanks to Wh!te$tar for drawing these great pictures Amy.png|Amy Primeson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Ellen.png|Ellen Damon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Ray.png|Raymon "Ray" Jackspon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Matt.png|Metthew "Matt" Damon as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Rich.png|Richard "Rich" Artson as seen in Fan" Digimon: D-Destiny. Will.png|William "Will" Jackson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Samantha.png|Samantha Primeson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Alice.png|Alice Winchester as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny. Duke.png|Duke Anderson as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny Lucas.png|Lucas as seen in Fan: Digimon: D-Destiny digivice prottypes.png|digivices seen in digimon d-destiny Digimon D-Destiny: series 1-A New world chapters chapter1 the new world chapter2 Dorugamon awakes chapter3 Rinkmon and Amy appears chapter4 Wingdramon's storm chapter5 there's no Geo just like my Geo chapter6 king Rich lord of the lake chapter7 Halsemon army of love chapter8 Family quarrels chapter9 The Brake Out chapter10 The power of pride chapter11 Back stabbers chapter12 Vs Halsemon chapter13 DESTINY HYPER CHARGE DoruGreymon chapter14 MaloMyotismon generals of the dark chapter15 An comander so close chapter16 Dramon's pride chapter17 secrets of the digi-spears chapter18 Vs Varodurumon chapter19 the city region the bigest home army chapter20 a rize-ing war chapter21 enter the darkness of Gigadramon Digimon D-Destiny: series 2-hero's of the new dawn chapters chapter1 Gigadramon and the giant city chapter2 an old friends returns for round 2 chapter3 blazing army and tecno army form chapter4 heavy metal,HiAndromon the cyber knight chapter5 god of lightning chapter6 vs HiAndromon, the great cyber knight chapter7 Whamon Perfect thee aqua-king chapter8 dark night, moon light warrior chapter9 blood-knightmon, battle blood chapter10 Vs Surfimon, storm surfer chapter11 pure power, brake-up, mega-level chapter12 matt fighting chance chapter13 shoutmonX4B, matts guardian for life chapter14 true power of the destiny sybols chapter15 the death of the hero's of the new dawn chapter16 hero's of destiny,returning fury chapter17 alpha,matt's shadow soul chapter18 team D-Destiny form's chapter19 destiny compass chapter20 running home chapter21shining destiny of dorumon chapter22 super digivole, alphamon Digimon D-Destiny series 3-Millennium rules chapters chapter1 golemon's waste land chapter2 skullgreymon, fire and darkness chapter3 secret oasis chapter4 blackwargreymon, tyrant of the desert chapter5 final battle of the desert waste land chapter6 love battles chapter7 born chaos chapter8 royal knight chapter9 knight of a crimson dragon chapter10 spirit powers chapter11 burning hate Digimon D-Destiny:specials chapters Primary region the toy army revolts part 1 Category:Fan fiction